Sturz ins Abenteuer
by Draconia1
Summary: Öh, ein Sturz ins Abenteuer eben..ein neuer Charakter und vielleicht ne kleine Lovestory..je nach meiner Laune...mal sehen was kommt
1. Prolog

Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Bis auf eine Person (Christin), sind die Figuren in dieser Geschichte alle Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling

Anmerkung: das ist meine erste Geschichte, habt also bitte Nachsicht mit mir, wenn diese nicht so gut ist. Ich würde mich über Feedback, also auch Kritik (aber bitte nur konstruktive!!) sehr freuen.

Danke!

Nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Draconia

** ** **Prolog**

Christin hatte es sich bequem gemacht: sie saß mit ihrem neuen Harry Potter Buch, das sie zu ihrem 14. Geburtstag bekommen hatte, inihrem Lieblingssessel und las und las und las. Sie konnte das Buch nicht aus der Hand legen, es war einfach viel zu spannend.

Sie liebte die Geschichten von Harry, Hermine, Ron und all den anderen. Sie konnte Stunden damit verbringen, sich in deren Zauberwelt zu flüchten...

„Christin" rief ihre Mutter aus der Küche,„geh jetzt bitte langsam ins Bett, es ist schon spät! Du kommst morgen sonst nicht aus dem Bett." „Jaja, gleich." murmelte Christin. Sie hasste es. Immer musste ihr Mutter ihr sagen, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie war doch kein kleines Kind mehr. _Manchmal würde ich gerne einfach davonlaufen,_ dachte sich Christin. Seufzend schlug sie das Buch zu und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Christin blickte flüchtig in den Spiegel, dann lief sie langsam in ihr Zimmer zurück. Auf dem Weg dorthin überkam sie plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl...irgendetwas stimmte nicht, irgendetwas passte nicht ins Bild...doch Christin wusste nicht, was es war. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Dort schnappte sie sich ihr Buch, legte sich ins Bett und zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Natürlich würde sie nicht schlafen, sondern – wie meist – lesen.

Plötzlich war da wieder dieses Gefühl, doch viel heftiger als vorhin. Christin versuchte es abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer stärker nahm es ihren Körper gefangen. Sie versuchte zu schreien, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus. Um sie herum wurde es dunkel, Christin fiel, sie fiel tiefer und tiefer in dieses Dunkel hinein. Dann schlug sie hart auf den Boden auf. 

Neugierig wie es weitergeht? Gut! Das macht mich überglücklich * schluchz *

Dann viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!


	2. Traum oder Wirklichkeit

Kapitel 1 

**Kapitel 1**

Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

„Autsch, meine Kniee." fluchte Christin. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stand sie auf und blickte sich um. Es war stockdunkel. _Wo bin ich? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, träume ich? _Doch die blutenden Kniee und das Brennen der Wunde beantworteten wenigstens ihre zweite Frage. Christin träumte nicht.

Langsam gewöhnte sie sich sn die Dunkelheit: anscheinend befand sie sich in einem Wald. _Na toll, ausgerechnet ein großer,_ _dunkler Wald_ dachte sie. _Wieso konnte es keine schöne Blumenwiese sein, oder ein Dorf, in dem andere Menschen waren. _

„Tja, dann werde ich mich wohl auf die Suche nach einer Stadt oder so etwas in der Richtung umsehen müssen" sagte sie zu sich selbst, um gegen ihre Angst und ihre Bedenken anzukämpfen. _Ich könnte wer-weiß-wo sein. Was, wenn ich nicht mehr nach Hause finde? Was, wenn hier irgendwo ein Verrückter nur darauf wartet, dass ich ihm in die Arme laufe? _

_ _

Christin schüttelte die Gedanken ab. _Nein_, dachte sie sich, _ich darf keine Angst haben, ich werde schon heim finden._ Christin begann zu rennen. Sie wusste nicht in welche Richtung sie laufen musste, sie folgte einfach ihrer weiblichen Intuition,wie ihre Mutter immer sagte.

Plötzlich sah sie drei kleine Lichter in einiger Entfernung vor ihr auftauchen. Christin erschrak und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum.

Die Lichter kamen immer näher. Christin erkannte drei Gestalten, die Kerzen in den Händen trugen. Eine der Gestalten schien heftig auf die zwei anderen einzureden, aber Christin konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte. Langsam schlich sie sich näher an die Personen heran.

_Verdammte Neugier_ sagte Christin zu sich. 

Doch nun konnte sie verstehen, was das Mädchen – wie sie im Lichtschein erkannte – zu den beiden anderen Gestalten sagte

„Harry, Ron, ihr könnt nicht..."

„Oh, Hermine, halt den Mund, du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven" sagte einer der Jungen.

„Ron, sei still. Wegen euch werden Gryffindor wieder Punkte abgezogen. Haben die insgesamt 20 Punkte Abzug von Snape heute im Zaubertrankunterricht nicht gereicht?"

Christin konnte nicht glauben, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Ron, Harry, Hermine...Zaubertrankunterricht? Nein, nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Ich träume doch...

Sie kniff sich fest in den Arm und musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut autsch zu rufen.

Das war also wirklich wirklich wirklich kein Traum. Was sollte sie nun machen? Anscheinend war sie in ihrem BUCH. 

Plötzlich bemerkte sie ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Hand, mit der sie sich an den Baum gelehnt hatte. „Aahh, igitt, eine Spinne!" schrie Christin und schüttelte das Tier von ihrer Hand.

Als sie sich beruhigt hatte und aufblickte sah sie sich den drei Gestalten, Harry, Ron und Hermine, gegenüber. Diese waren nicht minder erschrocken über das plötzliche Auftauchen eines Mädchens, das sie nicht kannten, als Christin darüber, dass sie sich durch ihre Hysterie verraten hatte.

Hermine reagierte als erste: „Stupefy" rief sie und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab – _tja keine Kerze _ging Christin in diesem Moment durch den Kopf – auf Christin. 


	3. Christin in Hogwarts

Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 

** **

Christin in Hogwarts

** **

Als der Zauberspruch Christin traf fühlte sie sich plötzlich ganz seltsam. 

Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten mit weißen und sehr erstaunten Gesichtern auf das fremde Mädchen, als dieses anfing Hermine anzuschreien: „Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das sollte?"

„Das...das, das kann nicht sein, wieso, warum, der Zauberspruch, er hat nicht funktioniert...sie hätte versteinern..." stotterte Hermine. Harry blickte abwechselnd auf Hermine und Christin und Ron murmelte irgendetwas von Schwarzer Magie.

Harry hatte sich zuerst wieder gefangen und fragte Christin: „Wer bist du? Ich hab dich noch nie hier in Hogwarts gesehen. Woher kommst du?"

„Ich, ich bin Christin, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll...ich komme nicht von hier, ich komme aus...ähm, der Realität." antwortete Christin leise.

„Wie bitte? Realität?" riefen die drei Hogwartsschüler wie aus einem Munde. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" fragte Ron mit einem skeptischen Blick. 

„Nein, das ist kein Scherz. Ich lag daheim in meinem Bett und habe deine Geschichte gelesen", dabei zeigte Christin auf Harry, „und dann wurde plötzlich alles schwarz und dann fiel ich und fiel und fiel und fiel...tja, und jetzt bin ich hier. Ich...", ihre Stimme versagte. _Wie soll ich ihnen das erklären? Wie kann ich diesen Personen erklären, dass sie nur Phantasiegestalten sind? _

„Meine Geschichte?", fragte Harry, „hast du etwa die _Geschichte der modernen Magie_ gelesen?"

„Was soll ich gelesen haben?"

„Bist...bist du überhaupt eine Hexe?" kam es von dort, wo Harry stand. „Nicht dass ich wüsste", antwortete Christin. 

„Ein Muggel?", rief Ron, „Wie kannst du dann hier sein? Inzwischen weiß ich ja-", bei diesen Worten warf er einen Seitenblick auf Hermine, „dass man hier nicht so einfach hereinkommt, also auf das Hogwartsgelände. Und außerdem, dachte ich, können Muggel Hogwarts und den Verbotenen Wald und das alles gar nicht sehen."

„Können sie eigentlich auch nicht", sagte Hermine, „das heißt, du MUSST eine Hexe sein, sonst könntest du gar nicht hier sein..." 

Harry suchte die Augen des Mädchens. _Sie sieht ganz verstört und durcheinander aus_ dachte er sich. _Besser, wir bringen sie zu Professor Dumbledore._

„Komm mit, Christin, wir bringen dich zu unserem Schulleiter. Ihm kannst du vertrauen.", Harrys Tonfall klang in

irgendeiner Weisebestimmend, so dass niemand widersprechen wollte.

„Wir sollten aber den Tarnumhang nehmen, wenn uns einer erwischt...Snape oder Filch...das kann noch böse enden!", warnte Hermine.

Die vier marschierten, geschützt unter Harrys Tarnumhang, in Richtung der Schule. Leise schlichen sie sich durch die Gänge. Vor zwei Wasserspeiern machten Harry, Ron, Hermine und Christin halt.

„Und nun?", fragte Hermine, „kennst du das Passwort?"

Harry wurde nun verlegen: „Ähm, nein, ich hab keine Ahnung."

„Na, du bist ja lustig. Willst sie zu Dumbledore bringen, hast aber keine Ahnung, wie wir zu ihm kommen sollen!", flüsterte Hermine.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Die Kinder fuhren erschrocken herum.


	4. Fragen über Fragen

Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 

** **

Fragen über Fragen

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Die Kinder fuhren erschrocken herum. 

Ein freundliches Gesicht blickte fragend in die Gesichter von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Christin.

„Professor Dumbledore! Ich...wir können das erklären...!" Hermine fühlte sich unbehaglich. 

„Pst, sei ein bisschen leiser, Hermine, es ist schon ziemlich spät.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Hermine wurde rot und flüsterte eine Entschuldigung.

Dumbledores Blick blieb auf Christins Gesicht ruhen. „Und wer bist du?"

„Genau deswegen sind wir hier, Professor. Das ist Christin, sie war plötzlich da.", platze Ron heraus. Dumbledore hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen: „sie war plötzlich da? Na, das musst du mir aber genauer erklären", sagte er zu Christin.

„Und ihr drei", Dumbledore drehte sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine, „geht jetzt schnell zurück in euren Turm. Aber nehmt den Tarnumhang, sonst erwischt euch Mr Filch noch, und das wollen wir ja nicht."

Nachdem Harry, Ron und Hermine in Richtung des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumesverschwunden waren, wandte sich der Schulleiter den Wasserspeiern zu. „Proelium equestre" (für alle Nicht-Lateiner: Reitergefecht. Die Wasserspeier sprangen auseinander und Dumbledore wies mit einer einladenden Geste in das große, gemütliche Zimmer.

Christin trat ein und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Es war schon etwas anderes das alles wirklich zu _sehen_, wirklich dort zu sein, als nur darüber zu _lesen_. 

Dumbledore rückte einen Stuhl zurecht.„Setz dich, Christin."

Währenddessen unter einem Tarnumhang*g* 

„Was glaubt ihr, hat sie die Wahrheit gesagt?" fragte Hermine die beiden Jungs.

„Mm, ich weiß nicht, das klang ja ziemlich komisch, was Christin da gesagt hat...", antwortete Ron.

Harry mischte sich ein: „Ich denke, dass wir morgen mehr erfahren werden. Dumbledore wird das schon regeln"

„Aber Harry...", Ron wunderte sich, das war eigentlich nicht Harrys Art, einfach irgendetwas auf sich beruhen zu lassen. _Was ist_ _mit ihm los?_ dachte er sich. 

Harry beschäftigten immer noch Christins Worte, die sie im Wals zu ihm gesagt hatte. _Was soll das heißen meine Geschichte? Wenn sie wirklich ein Muggel ist, kann sie kein Zaubergeschichtsbuch gelesen haben. Aber was dann? Und was meinte sie mit Realität?_

_ _

Sie machten vor dem Bild der fetten Dame halt. „Kirschblüte", sagte Hermine leise. Die fette Dame, die in ihrem Bild geschlafen hatte, öffnete die Augen und blickte die drei, die inzwischen Harrys Tarnumhang abgenommen hatten, streng an. „Könnt ihr mir mal verraten, wo ihr um diese Uhrzeit gewesen seid?"

„Nein, können wir nicht", fauchte Ron. Die fette Dame schaute beleidigt und schwang ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Seite.

Harry, Ron und Hermine kletterten durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort war alles still. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht, dann machte Hermine sich auf den Weg in den Mädchenschlafsaal und die Jungs liefen die Treppe zu ihrem Raum hoch.

Leise zogen sie sich ihre Schlafanzüge an und legten sich ins Bett. Ron war sofort eingeschlafen, doch Harry machte sich immer noch Gedanken über das Ereignis. _Tja, es ist nett von Dumbledore, dass er nicht gefragt hat, wo wir waren..._ dachte er sich.

Harry und Ron waren auf dem Weg zu Hagrid gewesen, verfolgt von Hermine, die sie nicht gehen lassen wollte, doch weder Hagrid, noch Fang, Hagrids Saurüde, waren in der Hütte gewesen. Sie vermuteten, dass er in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen war, deshalb wollten sie ein paar Schritte in den Verbotenen Wald laufen.Und dann hatten sie Christin getroffen.

Harry drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Müdigkeit überkam ihn und schließlich schlief er ein.

Wieder zurück in Dumbledores Zimmer 

„Gefällt dir das Zimmer?"

Christin nickte stumm. Sie war immer noch ganz durcheinander.

„So, und jetzt erzähl mir mal, was Mr. Weasley eben mit sie war plötzlich da gemeint hat."

Christin ging auf den Stuhl zu, den sie von Professor Dumbledore angeboten bekommen hatte, und setzte sich.

„Ähm, ich, ich lag daheim auf meinem Bett und habe gelesen. Und dann wurde es plötzlich schwarz um mich, dann hatte ich das Gefühl zu fallen. Tja, im nächsten Moment war ich in diesem Wald.", Christin holte tief Luft, „aber das seltsamste ist die Tatsache, dass ich in meinem Buch gelandet bin..."

„Du bist in deinem Buch gelandet? War es ein Zauberbuch?"

„Nein, ich..., es war eine Geschichte. Über Harry Potter." Christin strich sich nervös die braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Eine Geschichte über Harry, aber es war kein Zauberbuch?" fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Professor, ich denke, also, ich bin aus einer anderen Welt. Dort, wo ich herkomme, gibt es keine echten Zauberer. Eine Schriftstellerin hat sich die Geschichte über Harry und die Zauberwelt nur ausgedacht. Ich kenne Hogwarts, ich kenne die Schüler und die Lehrer und ich kenne Voldemort - ", Christin brach ab, als sie in Dumbledores erstaunte Augen blickte.

„Du sprichst seinen Namen aus. Das ist ungewöhnlich. Das alles ist sehr seltsam...", Dumbledore stand auf und lief zu einem großen Bücherregal, „Eines kann ich dir sagen, Christin, diese Welt, in der du dich gerade befindest, ist genau so real, wie die, aus der du kommst.", er drehte sich wieder um und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Es scheint also doch eine Art Parallelwelt zu geben. Bisher konnte so etwas noch nicht bestätigt werden. Es überrascht mich doch ein wenig...mmm, andererseits, es soll angeblich schon einmal vorgekommen sein, dass sich das Tor zwischen den Welten geöffnet hat, aber das wurde immer als Märchen abgetan."

Christin unterbrach Dumbledores Überlegungen.

„Mr Dumbledore, Sir, hätten Sie vielleicht, bitte, ein Telefonbuch von London für mich? Ich würde gerne etwas nachschauen."

Der Schulleiter nickte: „Einen Moment.", er schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Er erhob seinen Zauberstab. „Advenio", rief er und prompt fiel ein Telefonbuch von London auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Christin blickte ganz verdutzt.

„Nimm es dir ruhig.", sagte Dumbledore.

Christin griff nach dem Telefonbuch und begann darin zu blättern. Sie schlug die Seite mit dem Buchstaben B auf und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Namen. Sie suchte nach dem Eintrag Bell, Peter und Elisa, doch sie fand ihn nicht. Sie ging die Namen noch mal durch, aber da war kein Eintrag. Enttäuscht schlug Christin das Buch zu. „Danke", murmelte sie leise .

„Das war zu erwarten, das es dich und deine Familie nicht in dieser Welt gibt", sagte Dumbledore.

„Professor, weshalb hat der Erstarrungszauberspruch von Hermine nicht bei mir gewirkt? Weshalb bin ich überhaupt hier? Und wie kann ich wieder zurück?" Christin suchte Dumbledores Blick.

„Der Zauberspruch hat wahrscheinlich nicht gewirkt, weil du nicht aus dieser Welt bist. Aber leider kann ich nur Vermutungen anstellen. Deine anderen Fragen sind etwas schwieriger zu beantworten.", Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich werde mich etwas genauer über dieses Märchen, von dem ich vorhin gesprochen habe, erkundigen. Vielleicht steht in einem Buch etwas darüber und auch, weshalb diese Person damals von der einen Welt in die andere gewechselt ist. Tja, eins ist klar. Ein Märchen ist es wohl doch nicht." Dumbledore erhob sich erneut von seinem Stuhl. „Aber ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt ein Bett für dich finden. Das beste wird es sein, wir bringen dich in ein Gästezimmer. Dort kannst du dich ein wenig hinlegen und morgen sehen wir weiter."

Christin folgte Professor Dumbledore, der aus dem Zimmer eilte. Sie liefen durch viele Gänge, bis Dumbledore schließlich vor einer großen Eichentür Halt machte und diese öffnete. „So, da wären wir. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht; versuch ein wenig zu schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen früh wieder." Dumbledore schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er das Zimmer verließ.

_Hier bin ich nun_ dachte sich Christin. _In einem Gästezimmer in Hogwarts; ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier Gästezimmer gibt._

Sie ging auf das große Himmelbett mit den samtroten Vorhängen zu und setzte sich. Christin gähnte, sie war müde. 

Kaum hatte sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen und sich hingelegt, war sie schon auch eingeschlafen.

Währenddessen in Dumbledores Zimmer Dumbledore hatte ein schweres Buch vor sich auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen und las darin. Bisher hatte er noch nichts Brauchbares gefunden. Irgendwo muss doch etwas über dieses Weltenwechseln stehen. Er blätterte weiter. Bei einem Kapitel hielt er inne. Endlich hatte er gefunden, was er suchte. Als er das Kapitel beendet hatte, schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf: „das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht", murmelte er in seinen langen Bart. To be continued....

** **


	5. Überraschende Neuigkeiten

Kapitel 4

** **

Kapitel 4 

** **

Überraschende Neuigkeiten 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Christin durch ein leises Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen und gähnte herzhaft.

Im ersten Moment blickte sie sich verdutzt im Zimmer um, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was am Tag zuvor passiert war.

An der Tür war ein erneutes Klopfen zu hören. 

„Ja? Herein!", sagte Christin, die ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Langsam öffnete sich die schwere Eichentür und ein Kopf mit buschigen braunen schob sich durch den Spalt. 

„Guten Morgen! Du bist schon wach, das ist gut. Ähm, ich soll dich zu Professor Dumbledores Büro bringen. Er war sich sicher, dass du dich bei den tausend Gängen und Treppen bestimmt verlaufen würdest.", Hermine lächelte.

Christin lächelte zurück. _Hat Dumbledore Harry, Ron und Hermine erzählt, was genau passiert war? Gestern war Hermine noch ziemlich skeptisch_ dachte sich Christin.

Hermine schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können: „Dumbledore hat uns erzählt, was passiert ist - ", „Naja, wenigstens soweit er es weiß.", fügte sie noch hinzu. 

„Aber wir sollten jetzt gehen, mein Unterricht fängt auch bald an.", trieb Hermine sie zur Eile an.

Christin sprang aus dem Bett, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe.

Schweigend gingen die beiden Mädchen nebeneinander durch die Korridore in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro.

Plötzlich schwebte ein Geist mit einer unglaublich großen und gerüschten Halskrause durch die Wand zu ihrer Linken: „Guten Morgen, die Damen!". Mit einer leichten Verbeugen schwebte der fast kopflose Nick an ihnen vorbei. 

„Guten Morgen!" riefen Hermine und Christin wie aus einem Munde.

„Wahnsinn", Christins Augen leuchteten, „ich habe noch nie einen Geist gesehen. Daran muss ich mich erst mal gewöhnen."

„Mir ging es ganz genauso. Du weißt ja sicher, dass ich aus einer Muggelfamilie komme.", sagte Hermine.

Dieser Satz erinnerte Christin wieder an all ihre Fragen, die sie hatte. Mit diesem einen Satz hatte Hermine sie wieder an all die Sorgen erinnert, die sie bis gerade eben verdrängt hatte.

In ihrem Magen machte sich ein flaues Gefühl breit. _Hoffentlich hat Dumbledore etwas herausgefunden_ dachte Christin sich.

In diesem Moment blieb Hermine stehen und Christin, ganz in Gedanken versunken, lief gegen sie: „Huch, entschuldige, Hermine, ich habe nicht gesehen, dass du stehen geblieben bist."

„Ist schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert. Wir sind da."

Die Wasserspeier waren schon aus dem Weg gesprungen und gaben so den Blick auf eine Tür frei.

„Entschuldige Christin, ich muss leider zum Unterricht. Ich möchte nicht zu spät zum Verwandlungsunterricht kommen." Hermine winkte Christin noch einmal zu, dann rannte sie zu einer Treppe und stürmte diese hinunter.

Christin drehte sich zu der Tür, trat einen Schritt nach vorne und klopfte dreimal leise an.

Drinnen rief eine Stimme:„Komm ruhig herein, Christin!"

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und trat in das Zimmer.

Währendessen im Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonagall 

** **

Hermine stürmte in das Klassenzimmer. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich...", Hermine schaute sich verdutzt um. „Wo ist Professor McGonagall? Bin ich überhaupt nicht zu spät?" 

„Nein, du hast noch 4 Minuten Zeit, um uns zu erzählen, was passiert ist.", Ron grinste breit.

„Was soll denn passiert sein? Ich hab sie geweckt und sie anschließend zu Dumbledores Zimmer gebracht. Und dann bin ich losgerannt, um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen.", sagte Hermine.

„Oh, das ist ja wieder typisch! Hauptsache keinen Unterricht verpassen.", stöhnte Ron.

Hermine keifte zurück: „Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach machen sollen. Lauschen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass Dumbledore das nicht gemerkt hätte?".

Ron schaute Harry an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das hab ich gesehen, Ron", fauchte Hermine.

In diesem Moment kam Professor McGonagall zur Tür herein: „Guten Morgen, heute werden wir hart arbeiten, damit ihr am Ende der Stunde einen Zylinder _IN_ einen Hasen verwandeln könnt."

Nun galt die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler ganz den schwarzen Zylindern, die nun vor ihnen auf den Tischen lagen .

Wieder zurück in Dumbledores Zimmer 

In Dumbledores Büro war es schummrig. Die roten Vorhänge waren halb zugezogen. Durch die Ritze schien die Sonne in das Zimmer. Kleine Staubkörnchen tanzten im Sonnenlicht. Christin hatte das Gefühl – noch mehr als gestern Abend – noch nie in so einem gemütlichen und wunderschönen Zimmer gewesen zu sein.

Der Schulleiter stand wieder an einer Bücherwand und blätterte in einem Buch. Er blickte auf, als Christin die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Setzt dich bitte.", Dumbledore wartete, bis Christin sich gesetzt hatte. Dann ging er langsam zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich ebenfalls. 

Christin fiel ein längliches schwarzes Kästchen auf, das mitten auf dem Schreibtisch lag.

„Du möchtest sicher wissen, ob ich etwas herausgefunden habe, nicht wahr?". Christin riss den Blick von dem Kästchen los, und schenkte Dumbledore ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich habe gestern in diesem Buch hier nachgeschlagen", Dumbledore hob das Buch hoch, in dem er eben noch geblättert hatte – es hatte den Titel magische Sagen und zauberhafte Geschichten - „ich habe die Geschichte gesucht, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Es soll wirklich schon einmal vorgekommen sein, dass das Zwischenweltentor sich geöffnet hat.", Dumbledore atmete tief durch.

„Wissen Sie, weshalb es damals dazu gekommen ist?", fragte Christin vorsichtig.

„Ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber es gab wohl einen Grund...", der Professor brach ab.

Christin spürte wieder dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen: „Professor Dumbledore, bitte, sagen Sie mir, was Sie wissen."

„Christin, wenn das wahr ist, was in diesem Buch steht, dann bist du hier, weil du eine bestimmte Aufgabe hast."

Christin blickte verdutzt: „Eine Aufgabe?"

„Ja. Damals kam ein junger Mann durch das Tor. Es war im Jahre 1634. Dem Buch zu folge, soll er der einzige Mensch, nein, das stimmt nicht ganz, der einzige Zauberer gewesen sein, der eine Gefahr bewältigen konnte. Leider steht über diese Gefahr nicht sehr viel in diesem Buch. Es soll ein Untier gewesen sein, dass er besiegen musste, aber ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen.", Dumbledore schaute in Christins Gesicht. „Eines ist sicher. Du bist eine Hexe."

Keine Angst, bald geht's weiter!!


	6. Die Neue

Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 

** **

** **

Die Neue

** **

„Ich bin – was?", Christin starrte Dumbledore mit offenem Mund an. 

„Ja, du bist eine Hexe, zumindest in dieser Welt.", Dumbledore schmunzelte, als er Christins Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst: „Allerdings gibt es auch eine weniger gute Nachricht."

Christin fühlte sich unbehaglich: „Und die wäre?"

„In diesem Buch steht, dass die Person, die damals die Welten gewechselt hat, nicht wieder zurück in ihre Welt ist. Aber es ist nicht gesagt, dass sie nicht konnte, vielleicht wollte sie damals nicht zurück.", sagte Dumbledore schnell.

Christin hatte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Brust, es schien, als ob sich eine eiskalte Hand um ihr Herz geschlossen hatte und dieses nun zusammendrückte.

„Es besteht also die Möglichkeit, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkomme?"

„Ja, das wäre durchaus möglich."

Christin atmete tief durch. Dann fragte sie plötzlich: „Sie haben gerade etwas von einer Aufgabe gesagt. Sie wissen gar nichts darüber?"

„Wie gesagt, nein, aber ich werde weitere Nachforschungen anstellen. Vielleicht finden ein paar Hinweise in älteren und seltenen Büchern. Nur gibt es diese nicht in der Schulbibliothek. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich darum kümmere. Irgendetwas muss doch zu finden sein."

„Wie lange wird das dauern? Was glauben Sie?", fragte Christin Professor Dumbledore, der nun in seinem Zimmer auf und ab ging. _Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er so unruhig ist_ wunderte sie sich, während Christin ihm dabei zusah. _Oder verschweigt er mir etwas? Aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen._ Christin war sich nicht sicher.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, tut mir leid. Aber du wirst sowieso einige Zeit hier bleiben müssen. Einmal wegen der Aufgabe, wegen der du hier bist- " 

„Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich sie unterbreche, Professor Dumbledore, aber Sie glauben an die Geschichte, oder? Also, Sie glauben, dass das keine Geschichte ist, sondern wirklich passiert ist..."

„Ja, inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass damals genau das gleiche _wirklich_ passiert ist."

„Aber wo war ich stehen geblieben? Genau, warum du längere Zeit hier bleiben musst. Wir müssen natürlich das Zaubereiministerium benachrichtigen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Nun müssen wir uns aber auch Gedanken darüber machen, wie es weitergeht.", Dumbledore machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Wie meinen Sie das, Professor?"

„Nun, du bist eine Hexe. Aber du musst erst lernen mit deiner Kraft, mit der Magie umzugehen. Du wirst also in der Zeit, in der du hier bist, Hogwartsschülerin."

Christin horchte auf: „Wirklich? Ich soll, also, werde ich dann auch in einem Haus wohnen und so?"

„Ja, das gehört natürlich dazu. Aber du wirst dich sehr anstrengen müssen, um aufzuholen. Außerdem wissen wir nicht wie viel Zeit dir bleibt, bis du dich deiner Aufgabe stellen musst. Meiner Meinung nach wird es das beste sein, wenn du ein bisschen Nachhilfeunterricht nimmst. Ich werde Miss Granger fragen, ob sie dazu bereit ist. Sie gehört zu den besten Schülern.", Dumbledore lächelte nun wieder.

Dann stand er auf und ging zu dem Kamin, der sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch befand.

Christin konnte nicht genau sehen, was er machte, denn er stand direkt davor. Sie hörte seine Stimme, die sagte: „Minerva, wären Sie so liebenswürdig und könnten in mein Büro kommen? Ich danke Ihnen!"

Dumbledore drehte sich vom Kamin weg und sah Christin ins Gesicht: „Professor McGonagall wird gleich hier sein. Sie wird sich erst mal um alles weitere kümmern. Ich muss jetzt einen Brief an das Zauberministerium aufsetzen und dann die magische Zentralbücherei aufsuchen... – Wir werden das schon alles hinbekommen, keine Angst.", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. „Kommen Sie herein,. Minerva."

Eine Frau mit einem smaragdgrünen Umhang und einem strengen Gesicht trat in das Zimmer.„Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte sie.

„Ja, danke, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind. Ich bitte Sie, sich um Miss Bell hier zu kümmern. Sie wissen, all das worüber wir gestern gesprochen haben. Ich muss für den heutigen Tag nach London. Ich denke, dass ich bis zum Abendessen wieder da bin. Wenn etwas Wichtiges passieren sollte wissen Sie, wo ich bin. Bis heute Abend dann!"

Professor Dumbledore ging um den Schreibtisch herum auf den großen Schrank zu, öffnete diesen und holte einen dunkelblauen Umhang heraus, den er anlegte.

Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden.

Professor McGonagall wandte sich Christin zu: „So, dann werden wir mal sehen...da Sie Nachhilfeunterricht von Miss Granger bekommen, wäre es wohl das beste, wenn Sie in den Gryffindorturm ziehen. Im Mädchenschlafsaal der vierten Klasse steht bereits ein Bett für Sie. Dort sind auch ein paar Kleidungsstücke und sonstige Dinge die Sie brauchen werden. Schulbücher werden für Sie besorgt. Was ihren Zauberstab anbetrifft...", Professor McGonagall ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und griff nach dem schwarzen Kästchen, das dort lag, „Professor Dumbledore bat mich Ihnen das hier zu geben." Sie händigte Christin das Kästchen aus.

„Öffnen Sie es nur.", sagte Professor McGonagall mit einem Lächeln.

Christin hob vorsichtig den Deckel ab. Das Kästchen war mit rotem Samt ausgeschlagen. Und darin lag ein dünner Stab aus dunklem polierten Holz.

„Er ist schon sehr alt. Mahagoni, das besondere daran ist, dass sein Kern ein Geflecht aus Drachenherzfaser und Einhornhaar ist. Professor Dumbledore sagte, das wäre der richtige Stab für Sie. Nehmen sie ihn in die Hand."

Christin nahm den Stab in die Hand. Sie wurde plötzlich von einem warmen Gefühl durchströmt. Genau in diesem Moment sprühten goldene Funken aus der Spitze. Christin war überrascht. Schnell legte sie den Stab zurück in das Kästchen.

„Keine Angst. Und nun werde ich Sie zu ihrem Turm begleiten. Noch wissen nur Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, weshalb Sie hier sind. Professor Dumbledore wird die anderen Schüler heute beim Abendessen über ihre Anwesenheit informieren. Die Lehrer wissen schon Bescheid. Dem Unterricht werden Sie vorerst noch nicht beiwohnen. Dazu wissen Sie noch zu wenig über das Zaubern. Wir werden sehen, wie schnell Sie lernen. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich. Willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss Bell."

Christin war ganz durcheinander. Das war so viel auf einmal, das sie gerade erfahren hatte. Nun befand sie sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Die fette Dame lächelte ihr aus dem Bild entgegen: „Du bist also die Neue, ich hab's schon gehört. Aber das Passwort brache ich trotzdem."

„Kirschblüte", sagte Professor McGonagall schnell. Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und Christin und Professor McGonagall steigen durch die Öffnung in der Wand. 

Nun standen sie in einem gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum. In einem Kamin prasselte ein warmes Feuer. 

„Hier auf dem Tisch steht etwas zu Essen für Sie. Dort hinten ist die Treppe zu dem Schlafraum. Sie können sich ein wenig umsehen, wenn Sie möchten. Die Bibliothek steht Ihnen offen. Sie können die Bilder fragen, wenn Sie sich verlaufen sollten. Ich muss jetzt wieder zum Unterricht. Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen.", mit diesen Worten rauschte Professor McGonagall aus dem Aufenthaltsraum.

Christin war nun alleine. Sie ging auf den Tisch zu, auf dem ein Teller mit Broten stand. Christin begann zu essen. Sie hatte wirklich Hunger, das hatte sie bisher noch überhaupt nicht bemerkt, bei all der Aufregung. 

Als sie fertig war, stieg sie die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch. Dort angekommen ging sie auf das einzige Bett zu, das unbenutzt schien. Das Kästchen mit dem Zauberstab legte sie in die Schublade des Nachttischchens, das direkt neben dem Bett stand.

Am Fußende des Bettes stand eine Truhe. Christin öffnete sie und fand einige neue Kleidungsstücke vor. Christin nahm sich ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans zog ihre alten Sachen aus und schlüpfte in die neuen. 

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und überlegte wie es weitergehen sollte. _Ich muss also länger hier bleiben. Meine Eltern werden vor Sorge umkommen. Was ist, wenn ich nicht mehr nach Hause komme, was mach ich dann? _Christin versuchte die Gedanken abzuschütteln. _Ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen, das wird mich ein wenig ablenken_ dachte sie sich.

Christin stand auf, ging die Treppe hinunter, stieg durch das Portraitloch und ging den Gang entlang. 

Sie fragte sich bis zur Schulbücherei durch. Schließlich stand sie vor einer riesigen Flügeltür, über der in verschnörkelten Buchstaben Bibliothek stand.Sie öffnete sie Tür und trat in die riesige Halle ein. Die Hexe hinter dem Ausgabetisch schaute kurz von ihrem Schöner Hexen –Magazin auf, dann vertiefte sie sich wieder in dem Artikel über Junghexen und ihre Pubertätszauber.

Christin lief die Bücherreihen entlang und las die Buchtitel. Schließlich nahm sie sich ein großes schweres Buch Die Geschichte der Zauberei , setzte sich an einen der Tische und begann darin zu blättern.

Nach einigern Seiten schlug sie das Buch wieder zu und stellte es zurück an seinen Platz im Regal.

Christin warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. _Ich sollte wieder zurück zum Turm gehen, es ist schon spät._ Sie verließ sie Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

Plötzlich traf sie ein harter Gegenstand am Hinterkopf, was von einem schadenfrohen Lachen begleitet wurde.

„Autsch, hee, was soll denn das?", rief Christin. Peeves lachte wieder schadenfroh, als Christin ein weiterer Apfel am Hinterkopf traf. 

„Wer bist du denn, kleines Mädchen? Ganz alleine unterwegs, hä? Achtung....und FEUER!", rief Peeves, als er den nächsten Apfel auf Christin warf.

„Peeves, verzieh dich, oder der Blutige Baron wird von deinem Treiben unterrichtet", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme. 

Sowohl Peeves, als auch Christin fuhren herum. Im Gang standen zwei Jungs, die sich wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen. _Ah, Fred und George Weasley_ dachte sich Christin.

Peeves verschwand mit einem leisen „Hmmpf".

„So ein nerviger Poltergeist. Ich frage mich, wann sie ihn endlich von der Schule schmeißen", seufzte Fred oder George, das wusste Christin leider nicht genau.

„Vielen Dank ihr zwei, ich...", fing Christin an, doch einer der beiden Zwillinge unterbrach sie: „Ach was, ist doch selbstverständlich. Aber wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt: ich bin Fred Weasley, das ist mein Bruder George."

„Hi!", sagte dieser mit einem neckischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Und mit wem haben wir die Ehre?", fragte George.

„Ich bin Christin Bell und ich bin neu.", sagte Christin. _Was für eine dumme Antwort_ dachte sie sich im gleichen Moment.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht, denn ich hab dich vorher noch nie hier in Hogwarts gesehen.", sagte George, jetzt mit einem noch größeren Grinsen.

„Ja. Ach, ist auch egal. Ähm, seid ihr auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm? Wenn ja, dann folge ich euch mal unauffällig. Ich habe noch ein paar Probleme mit den ganzen Gängen." Christin lächelte verlegen.

„Bist du eine Gryffindor??", fragte Fred skeptisch.

„Natürlich, glaubst du, ich lüge? Ist ja eine nette Begrüßung. Aber du kannst ja die fette Dame fragen.", sagte Christin, leicht beleidigt.

„Sorry, tut mir leid. Is schon gut, klar, wir zeigen dir den Weg." , entschuldigte sich Fred.

Und ehe sie sich versah, hatten Fred und George sie in ihre Mitte genommen und liefen in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	7. Der erste Tag

So, entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das 6

So, entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis das 6. Kapitel endlich (?) zu lesen ist, aber ich war die ganze Zeit voll im Abi - Stress, hab das meiste aber hinter mir und hab jetzt auch keine Lust mehr zu lernen und da dachte ich mir, ich schreibe einfach mal weiter.... Kapitel 6 

** **

Der erste Tag

Christin wurde von Fred und George regelrecht durch die Gänge geschleift. Als die drei am Portraitloch angekommen waren rief George kurz „Kirschblüte" und sie stiegen durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Dort saßen nur Harry und Ron vor dem Kamin, in einer Ecke las Hermine in einem großen Buch und machte sich Notizen.

„Hallo alle miteinander!" rief Fred fröhlich in die Runde.

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch auf: „Hi Fred, hi George, hi Christin." Sie klappte das Buch zu, legte die Schreibfeder beiseite und stand auf.

„Hallo ihr drei" sagten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Munde, die gerade eine Partie Zauberschach spielten. Harry schien gnadenlos zu verlieren, denn neben Ron häuften sich die Figuren, die er Harry abgenommen hatte.

„Ha, Schach matt!" Ron sprang auf, „Harry, du hast keine Chance gegen mich."

Harry seufzte: „Meine Güte. Das war ein wirklich kurzes Spiel...na ja, vielleicht das nächste Mal...".Er grinste Ron an.

Dann drehten sich die beiden zu den Zwillingen und Christin. Sie waren natürlich neugierig, wie es bei Dumbledore gelaufen war: „Hey Christin, wie seiht es aus? Konnte Dumbledore dir etwas darüber sagen, warum du hier bist?" 

„Das würde uns eigentlich auch interessieren. Wieso sollte eine Schülerin, die mindestens in der dritten Klasse ist, erst jetzt auf eine Zauberschule kommen? Oder hast du gewechselt?" fragte George neugierig in die Runde.

„Ihr seid ganz schön neugierig, ihr zwei.", schmunzelte Hermine.

Aus Rons Richtung kam ein Schnauben : „Ja, das ist manchmal ganz schön nervig, das kannst du mir glauben!"

Fred verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Hee, Kleiner, nicht frech werden. Eine gesunde Neugier ist, ähhh..."

„...gesund..." half George aus.

Fred blickte seinen Bruder skeptisch an: „Wie? Eine gesunde Neugier ist gesund? Was ist das den für ein Schwachsinn? Naja, egal. Also, was ist jetzt?"

Christin antwortete als Erste: „Also, es ist ein wenig kompliziert. Ihr glaubt es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Nun, ich bi aus einer anderen Welt, oder so was ähnliches. Ich komme aus einer Welt, in der es keine Magie gibt, also überhaupt keine, auch keine versteckte. Und euch gibt es als Buch dort und ich habe darin gelesen. Tja, und im nächsten Moment war ich hier."

„Uns als Buch? Sind wir schon so berühmt, dass es eine Biografie über uns gibt?" grinst George.

„Nein, es ist nicht nur über euch. Es ist auch keine Biografie, es ist eine Geschichte, ein Märchen, will ich mal sagen."

Christin atmete tief durch. Langsam ging es ihr auf die Nerven, immer wieder zu erklären, weshalb sie hier war. _Aber das muss ich wohl noch mehrmals über mich ergehen lassen. Spätestens heute Abend beim Essen, wenn mich alle sehen_ dachte sich Christin.

„Hallo? Erde an Christin", Ron fuchtelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. 

„Was? Oh, Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken. Was habt ihr gesagt?"

„Nichts wichtiges. Aber nun erzähl schon, wie war es bei Dumbledore?" fragte Harry, nicht minder neugierig als Fred und George gerade eben.

„Naja, er glaubt mir. Es gab wohl schon mal so einen Fall, dass die Welten gewechselt wurden, das galt bisher als Sage, aber Dumbledore glaubt nun, dass diese Geschichte auch wahr ist. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass ich in dieser Welt eine Hexe bin und ich habe einen Zauberstab bekommen. Auf jeden Fall soll ich hier wohnen und bei Hermine Nachhilfe in Zaubern bekommen." Sprudelte es aus Christin hervor.

„Damit fangen wir am besten gleich morgen an. Professor McGonagallhat mich schon gefragt. Das wird überhaupt kein Problem werden, denke ich.", grinste Hermine, „Sag mal, weißt du auch, weshalb du hier bist? Hat Professor Dumbledore auch etwas darüber gesagt?"

„Ja, aber nichts genaues. Er sagte nur, dass ich wohl eine Aufgabe habe, also in dieser Welt. Aber er weiß nicht, was für eine Aufgabe oder wann diese Aufgabe stattfindet. Auf jeden Fall muss ich wohl einige Zeit hier bleiben. Vielleicht auch für immer."

„Für immer?" fragte Ron ganz erstaunt.

Christin strich sich die Harre aus der Stirn. Sie stockte kurz und dann antwortete sie:„Nun ja, Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass die Person, die vor längerer Zeit die Welten gewechselt hat, in dieser Welt geblieben ist. Er weiß allerdings nicht, ob diese Person nicht zurück wollte oder nicht zurück konnte. Es könnte also sein, dass ich für immer hier bleiben muss. Aber ich hoffe nicht. Nicht dass ich nicht gerne bei euch wäre, aber das ist einfach nicht meine Welt."

„Also, eine Aufgabe. Wenn sich dafür sogar ein Weltentor öffnet, muss sie gefährlich oder schwer zu lösen sein. Hoffen wir das beste. Im Moment können wir also nur abwarten. Wie gesagt, morgen fangen wir zwei mit dem Zauberunterricht an. Ich frage mich, wo die ganzen anderen bleiben." sagte Hermine mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht.

Harry wollte ein wenig von der gedrückten Stimmung ablenken, die sich im Gryffindor - Aufenthaltsraum auszubreiten schien: 

„Ok, also, du bist eine Gryffindor. Find ich gut. Wir werden dich dann den anderen vorstellen, wenn sie kommen." sagte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln. Prompt in diesem Moment schwang die Fette Dame zur Seite und durch das Portraitloch kamen die restlichen Gryffindors hereingeklettert.Vorneweg Percy, der Bruder von Ron und den Zwillingen. Er schritt auf Christin zu und schüttelte ihr die Hand: „Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts, Christin. Ich bin Percy Weasley, Vertrauensschüler. Wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich an mich wenden."

„Ihr wisst schon, wer ich bin?", wunderte sich Christin und auch Harry, Ron, Hermine sowie die Zwillinge waren erstaunt darüber.

Percy blickte stolz auf Christin: „Ja, Professor Dumbledore hielt es für angebracht die Schüler über deinen Aufenthalt hier in Hogwarts aufzuklären. Allerdings wissen sie nicht die volle Wahrheit. Der Professor war der Meinung, dass nur die Vertrauensschüler darüber aufgeklärt werden sollten. Aber das Problem an der Sache ist, dass auch der Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin, Bryan Toyle, über diese Sache Bescheid weiß. Tja, aber so etwas wird er nicht für sich behalten, dass heißt, deine Geschichte wird wohl oder übel die Runde machen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie so einer Vertrauensschüler werden konnte." Percy schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nun, das ist auch egal. Wieso sollten es nicht alle wissen. Es würde ja spätestens die Runde machen, wenn diese komische Aufgabe ansteht oder ich wieder zurück bin.", Christin betete, dass es bald Essen gäbe, nur, damit sie von Percys Gerede entfliehen konnte.

„Leute, es wird Zeit zum Abendessen!" rief plötzlich ein großer Junge aus einer Ecke.

„Das ist Oliver Wood. Du weißt sicher, dass er Hüter der Quidditch – Mannschaft von Gryffindor ist." flüsterte Harry in Christins Ohr. Sie nickte. _Es ist schon komisch die Leute alle wirklich zu sehen. Teilweise habe ich sie mir ganz anders vorgestellt _dachte sie sich.

Die Leute, die in dem Gemeinschaftsraum standen, begannen wieder aus dem Portraitloch hinauszuklettern. Lachend und schwatzend liefen sie den Weg zur Großen Halle. Christin mitten drin. Sie unterhielt sich mit Hermine über den morgigen Unterricht.

In der Halle angekommen blickte Christin zuerst einmal nach oben. Sie hatte sich die verzauberte Decke niemals so toll vorgestellt. Es sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Der Himmel, also die Decke, war goldgelb gefärbt und mit dünnen Streifen von rosa und blau durchzogen. 

„Na, ist der Wahnsinn diese Decke?", sagte Fred, der plötzlich neben ihr war.

„Ja, stimmt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so toll aussieht."

Sie gingen auf einen der großen Tische zu. Christin setze sich zwischen Hermine und einen Jungen, der wohl Neville Longbottom sein musste, denn er erzählte gerade über einen missglückten Zaubertrank, den er heute gebraut hatte. Statt der gewünschten Wirkung seien ihm zwei weitere Arme gewachsen.

Christin sah Hermine an und die zwei konnten ein Grinsen nicht vermeiden. 

„Professor Snape ist sicher ausgerastet", flüsterte Christin leise in Hermines Ohr. 

„Da hast du Recht. Er hat Neville 10 Punkte angezogen, eigentlich war er noch gnädig. Aber im nachhinein ist es schon lustig."

Nun füllten sich die Platten, die vor ihnen standen plötzlich mit Essen. Obwohl Christin davon wusste, erschrak sie darüber.

„Na, na, brauchst nicht gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen wegen ein bisschen Essen" grinste George von der anderen Tischseite herüber. Christin streckte ihm nur die Zunge heraus.

„Hee, was soll denn das?" empörte er sich, dann fing er an zu lachen und Christin stimmte mit ein.

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin reckten neugierig die Köpfe. Vom Tisch der Slytherin kam schadenfrohes Lachen herüber. Hermine drehte die Augen zur Decke, aber die Gryffindor ignorierten es. Bis auf einer: „Solche Idioten. Die denken, die wären so toll" keifte Ron.

„Lass doch Ron, geh doch nicht darauf ein." Versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

Nach dem Essen wollten Harry, Hermine, Ron und Christin zusammen wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückgehen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie zurück: „Bitte kommt doch jetzt in mein Büro. Alle."

Die vier blickten sich erstaunt an, dann folgten sie Professor Dumbledore in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen bat er die vier sich zu setzen. Er selbst ging um den Schreibtisch herum, blieb aber stehen.

„Nun, ich habe diesen Vorfall dem Zaubereiministerium gemeldet. Ich werde das Ministerium über etwaige Vorfälle unterrichten, aber sie werden niemanden vorbeischicken, im Moment jedenfalls. Ich war außerdem in der magischen Zentralbibliothek. Dort wurde kürzlich eine versteckte Abteilung gefunden, von der niemand wusste, dass sie existiert. Der Zaubereiminister war so freundlich und hat mir gestattet diese Abteilung aufzusuchen. Dort habe ich dieses Buch gefunden." Professor Dumbledore hob ein kleines schwarzes Buch hoch. 

„Dort steht etwas über Parallelwelten und die Tore zwischen diesen. Ich habe auch etwas über den Wechsel der Welten gefunden. Früher war es anscheinend möglich, die Tore nach Belieben zu öffnen. Dann ging diese Macht, ja, man muss es als Macht bezeichnen, verloren. Keiner konnte die Tore kontrollieren. Sie öffneten sich nur noch sehr selten, und immer wurde ein Mensch aus der anderen Welt in diese Welt gebracht. Jede Person, die auf diese Weise die Welten wechselte musste eine Aufgabe erledigen, die meist nicht ungefährlich waren und von keinem Zauberer aus dieser Welt gelöst werden konnte. Es ist das beste, wenn du das Buch nimmst, Christin und es dir selbst durchliest." 

Nach dieser langen Rede von Dumbledore herrschte erst einmal Schweigen. Dann fragte Harry: „Professor Dumbledore, war es immer eine gefährliche Aufgabe oder nur manchmal?"

Professor Dumbledore strich sich durch den langen Bart. Er stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Dann drehte er sich zu den vier um, die ihm fragend anblickten.

„Ich will nicht lügen, zumal Christin das Buch sowieso liest. Ja, bisher waren es immer gefährliche Aufgaben. Aber das muss ja nichts heißen. Ich bitte euch also, vorsichtig zu sein und wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, zu mir zu kommen. Versprecht ihr mir das?" fragte Professor Dumbledore.

„Natürlich Professor. Wir versprechen es." antwortete Hermine und auch Harry, Ron und Christin nickten.

„Gut, dann könnt ihr jetzt zurück in euren Turm gehen." Professor Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zum Fenster.

Die vier standen auf, verabschiedeten sich noch einmal und gingen dann aus dem Zimmer in Richtung des Gryffindorturms.

Sie kletterten durch das Portraitloch und verzogen sich dann in eine Ecke des Raumes.

„Nun, was denkt ihr darüber?" fragte Christin Ron, Harry und Hermine. „Ich könnte also hier in dieser Welt draufgehen." In ihrem Ton lag eindeutig Angst.

„Wir wollen jetzt nicht gleich das schlimmste annehmen, Christin." versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall Zauberei – technisch gut vorbereiten. Das verspreche ich dir." sagte Hermine.

Christin blickte die drei dankbar an: „Ich danke euch. Allein würde ich das nie schaffen. Danke."

Harry winkte ab: „Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Freunden hilft man doch."

Christin lächelte Ron, Harry und Hermine an, die drei lächelten zurück.

Dann erhoben sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Schlafräume.

Als Christin in ihrem Bett lag ließ sie sich den Tag noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Sie fragte sich, was sie wohl alles erwartete. Dann schüttelte sie diese Gedanken aber ab, drehte sich auf die Seite und war im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen.

To be continued!!


	8. Zaubern lernen ist keine Hexerei

Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel

Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel. Schon wieder war mein Abitur der Hinderungsgrund. Aber bald hab ich auch das mündliche Abi hinter mir, drei Kreuze, wenn's vorbei ist ;o)

Ach ja, ich hab in den vorigen Kapiteln ein paar Rechtschreibefehler ausgebügelt....na ja, für die, die es interessiert. 

Es sollte wohl mal wieder gesagt werden, dass (fast!!) keine von den Figuren mir gehört, sondern alle JKR!

Kapitel 7 

Zaubern lernen ist keine Hexerei

„Hey, wach doch auf! Christin, hallo?!", Hermine stand an Christins Bett und versuchte sie wachzubekommen. Als Hermine dies mit Worten nicht schaffte begann sie Christin zu schütteln.

Endlich öffnete diese die Augen. Müde und mit einem langen Gähnen starrte sie im Zimmer herum. Dann blickte sie auf Hermine: „Ist schon Morgen? Ja ja, ich bin ja schon wach." 

Christin schlug die Bettdecke zurück, sprang aus den Federn und streckte sich.

„Wahnsinn, diese Betten sind einfach klasse. So eins will ich zu Hause auch haben. Seufz..."

„Tja, das ist nur einer der Vorzüge von Hogwarts", Hermine stand mit einem breiten Lächeln am Fußende des Bettes. „So, aber du solltest dich beeilen, sonst verpassen wir noch das Frühstück. Und dann geht's gleich zum Nachhilfe - Unterricht im Zaubern." Sie strich sich die braunen Haare aus der Stirn, zückte ihren Zauberstab rief leise: „Avis".

Plötzlich erschienen etwa 100 kleine Vögel in dem Mädchenschlafraum der vierten Klasse. 

Das Gezwitscher und Flügelschlagen verursachte jedochsolch einen Lärm, dass Hermine es vorzog die Vögel wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Christin begann sich schnell ihre Klamotten anzuziehen. „Tja, das kannst du auch bald. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie schnell du lernst." Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab in eine Innentasche ihres Umhangs zurück. „Aber jetzt los.", drängte sie zum Aufbruch.

Christin verdrehte zum Spaß die Augen: „Ja, ist ja schon gut. Aber sag mal, bist du vom Unterricht freigestellt worden oder hast du kein Fach am Vormittag?" 

Hermine blickte erstaunt auf Christin: „Wieso freigestellt?"

„Naja, weil du mir heute nach dem Frühstück Nachhilfe geben willst. Normalerweise ist doch am Vormittag Unterricht, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ach so...Mensch, Christin, heute ist Samstag, da haben wir keinen Unterricht." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lachte.

„Oh, echt...mm, ich bin mit meinem Zeitgefühl etwas durcheinander, glaub ich." Christin öffnete die Truhe, die vor ihrem Bett stand und nahm ihren Umhang daraus hervor.

Sie sah das schwarze Buch darin liegen, dass Professor Dumbledore ihr gegeben hatte. _Heute Abend werde ich anfangen es zu lesen_ nahm sie sich vor.

Hermine riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Das glaube ich auch. So, aber jetzt gehen wir zum Frühstück."

Die zwei Mädchen verließen den Schlafraum und stiegen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort saßen Harry und Ron wartend in zwei der bequemen roten Sessel am Kamin, in welchem schon ein kleines Feuer prasselte. 

„Na, das wird auch langsam Zeit, ihr zwei. Wir dachten schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Wieso brauchen Mädchen immer so lange?" fragte Ron, leicht missgelaunt.

„Na na, Ron, das ist aber nicht nett von dir. Guten Morgen die Damen", Harry deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Dann brachen er und Ron in lautes Lachen aus.

Hermine und Christin gingen nur kopfschüttelnd an den zwei Jungs vorbei. Das wollten Harry und Ron sich aber auch nicht gefallen lassen. Sie rannten hinter den Damen her.

„He, wartet doch auf uns" rief Harry.

„Jaja, erst blöde Scherze machen und dann wieder einschleimen. Typisch Jungs!" Christin blickte von Harry zu Ron und dann wieder zu Harry.

„Jetzt aber los. Es ist schon spät. Wir können froh sein, wenn wir überhaupt noch etwas bekommen" sagte Harry.

Und dann fingen die vier an zu rennen.

In der großen Halle war nicht mehr viel los. Vereinzelt saßen ein paar Schüler an den Tischen von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Auch am Lehrertisch war nicht viel los. Dort saßen nur Professor Dumbledore und Professor Sprout. 

Die vier gingen auf den Gryffindortisch zu, an dem Neville, Lavender Brown und Pavati Patil auf der einen Seite, Fred, George und Lee Jordan auf der anderen saßen.

„Guten Morgen! Ihr kommt aber spät."

„Die Mädels hier haben so lange gebraucht. Harry und ich können nichts dafür. Autsch, heee."

Ron hatte gerade eine Kopfnuss von Christin eingefangen.

„Die hast du aber wirklich verdient, mein Guter. Auch euch einen guten Morgen.", sagte Christin, die sich ein Lachen kaum noch verkneifen konnte.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und Christin setzten sich zu den anderen an den Tisch und begannen zu essen.

Christin fühlte sich während des Frühstücks beobachtet, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie sich umschaute bemerkte sie nichts. _Seltsam_ dachte sich Christin, täusch ich mich, _oder beobachtet mich wirklich jemand? _Das Gefühl verließ sie auch den Rest des Frühstücks nicht.

Als die vier fertig gefrühstückt haben erhoben sich Christin und Hermine und machten sich auf den Weg in eines der Klassenzimmer, um Zaubern zu üben.

Harry und Ron wollten nach Hogsmeade zu Zonkos und danach in das neue Magische Theater, was einem gewöhnlichen Muggelkino sehr nahe kam. „Sollen wir euch irgendetwas mitbringen?" rief Harry hinter den Mädchen her.

„Nein danke, ist nicht nötig", antwortete Hermine und war im nächsten Moment schon aus der Halle verschwunden.

Christin und Hermine stiegen die Treppe zu dem Klassenzimmer von Professor Flitwick hinauf. Hermine öffnete die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. Christin schloss die Tür, nachdem sie ebenfalls in das Zimmer eingetreten war.

„So, also, dann lass uns mal anfangen. Hol erst mal deinen Zauberstab hervor. Natürlich hab ich auch ein kleines Buch dabei" Hermine zog ein kleines rotes Buch unter ihrem Umhang hervor. „Mal sehen, was da Interessantes drin steht." Hermine begann in dem Buch zu blättern. Dann schlug die es plötzlich zu: „Da steht nichts drin, was ich dir nicht auch so sagen kann, nun ja, dann legen wir mal los."

Hermine begann nun Christin - in einem sehr rasanten Tempo - zu erklären wie man den Zauberstab hält, wie man Dinge verwandelt und welche Zaubersprüche was bewirken. Christin musste höllisch aufpassen, um alles mitzubekommen.

Die beiden übten und übten, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. 

„Ja?" rief Hermine, die mit Christin gerade den Erstarrungszauberspruch probiert hatte.

Die Tür ging auf und Fred Weasley streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein: „'Tschuldigung, wenn ich störe, aber Professor McGonagall hat mir aufgetragen euch was zu essen und zu trinken zu bringen."

„Hi Fred!", Christin senkte den Zauberstab, mit dem sie gerade eine Fliege erstarren lassen wollte.

„War das jetzt Zufall oder kannst du George und mich wirklich auseinanderhalten?" fragte Fred mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Wenn du wüsstest, was ich alles kann, du würdest aus den Latschen kippen, vor Erstaunen!" 

„Oh, da wird jemand aber frech. Meine Güte, ihr übt jetzt aber schon ganz schön lange."

„Wieso? Wie viel Uhr ist es denn? Ich hab leider meine Armbanduhr nicht dabei." Christin ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der Stühle fallen, die sie aus dem Weg geräumt hätten.

„Es ist schon nach drei. Wie weit seid ihr denn gekommen?" fragte Fred neugierig.

„Uff, schon so spät. Das hab ich überhaupt nicht gemerkt", rief Christin erstaunt.

„Ich muss sagen, wir sind verdammt weit gekommen. Christin lernt ganz schön schnell. Sozusagen ein Wunderkind. Sie wird nicht so lange brauchen, um die nötigsten Zaubersprüche zu beherrschen." Hermine setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl und nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser aus einem der Gläser. Ich denke, wir werden noch ein oder zwei Stunden üben, aber dann ist für heute genug. Wir haben morgen noch den ganzen Tag. Dann wird es wegen dem normalen Unterricht natürlich etwas problematisch, aber das bekommen wir schon hin. „, Hermine sah plötzlich nachdenklich aus „Professor McGonagall hat doch gesagt, dass du vorerst dem Unterricht nicht beiwohnen sollst. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du doch am Unterricht teilnimmst. Also, vor allem an Zauberkunst und Verwandlung. Am besten, wir fragen heute Abend Professor Dumbledore."

„Nun, dann wünsche ich euch zwei noch viel Spaß beim Üben. Wir sehen uns dann später. Tschüß!" Fred zwinkerte den beiden zu und verschwand dann aus ihrem Blickfeld.

„Gut, kurze Pause, aber dann geht's weiter. Wir haben noch viel vor."

„Hermine, also, du bist ein Sklavenschinder, wirklich."

Die beiden Mädchen begannen zu lachen.

**Währenddessen in Hogsmeade**

„Sag mal Harry, wollen wir noch ein Butterbier trinken, bevor wir ins Magische Theater gehen?" 

Harry drehte sich zu Ron um, der gerade ein Regal voller magischer Scherzartikelneuheiten betrachtete: „Warum nicht. Eigentlich eine sehr gute Idee. Los, gehen wir."

Die beiden Jungs machten sich auf den Weg.

**Wieder zurück in Hogwarts**

** **

„So, jetzt reicht' s mir aber, Hermine, ich kann nicht mehr. Wirklich"

Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und streckte sich ausgiebig: „Na schön, ich bin langsam auch ziemlich fertig. Aber morgen geht's gleich weiter."

„Von mir aus. Aber jetzt will ich nur noch in den Gryffindorturm und mich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin setzen."

Christin und Hermine verließen das Klassenzimmer, aber nicht bevor sie die Tische und Stühle wieder richtig hingestellt hatten.

Die beiden gingen schwatzend einen Gang entlang, als plötzlich Draco Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle um eine Ecke kam.

Christin und Hermine wollten einfach weitergehen, aber Crabbe und Goyle versperrten ihnen den Weg.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ein Schlammblut und eine Weltenreisende. Wohin des Weges?", Malfoy fing an zu lachen, aber es war ein kaltes, fieses Lachen. Auch Crabbe und Goyle gaben ein Grunzen von sich.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Malfoy", keifte Hermine und versuchte sich an Crabbe vorbeizudrängen.

Malfoys Augen blitzten auf: „Pass bloß auf, Granger. Und du" , Malfoy drehte sich zu Christin „glaubst wohl, dass du hier die große Heldin spielen kannst. Du passt perfekt zu Potter, der muss auch immer den großen Mann raushängen lassen."

Christin platzte fast der Kragen: „Nein, Malfoy, pass du mal auf. Wenn hier an dieser Schule einer ein Großmaul ist, dann bist das DU! Was machst du eigentlich ohne deine Bodyguards hier? Verkriechst du dich dann in der nächstbesten Besenkammer und kommst nicht mehr heraus, weil du zu große Angst hast? So, und jetzt lasst uns durch." Christin ging auf Crabbe und Goyle zu und zwängte sich, mit Ellbogengewalt, zwischen den beiden durch. Hermine zog sie hinterher.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke gegangen waren machte Christin ihrem Ärger erst richtig Luft: „Der kann froh sein, dass ich ihm keine gescheuert habe. So ein hochnäsiger Miesling, das habe ich ja noch nie erlebt. Pff."

„Man, Christin, ich bin sprachlos, das war echt klasse und auch sehr mutig."

„Mein Gott, Hermine, der hat es doch wirklich verdient."

***

Draco Malfoy kochte ebenfalls vor Wut. _Was bildet sie diese Kuh eigentlich ein. Glaubt die, dass sie ungestraft so mit Draco Malfoy reden kann._ _Da hat sie sich aber gewaltig geirrt. Das wird sie noch bereuen._ Draco ballte die Fäuste und in seinen Augen lag ein gefährlicher Glanz.

„Los, Crabbe, Goyle, wir gehen in den Slytherinkeller."

***

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war einiges los, aber Hermine und Christin fanden noch zwei leere Sessel, in die sie sich erschöpft fallen ließen. 

Kurz danach öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Harry und Ron kamen hereingeklettert.

„Na, ihr zwei, wie war eure Übungsstunde?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Och, ganz gut. Und wie war Hogsmeade?" Christins Satz ging in einem Gähnen unter.

„Wie immer, toll!" sagte Ron, „Aber auch anstrengend, ich bin ganz schön fertig."

„Ach, Christin, ich habe unten Professor McGonagall getroffen. Sie hat mir das für dich gegeben." Harry überreichte Hermine einen Briefumschlag.

Erstaunt nahm diese ihn entgegen: „Dankeschön. Da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt, was da drin steht."

Vorsichtig öffnete Christin den Umschlag und zog ein Blatt hervor. Sie faltete es auseinander, las es, sprang plötzlich auf und sagte: „Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich muss kurz weg, wartet nicht auf mich, das kann eine Weile dauern", und im nächsten Moment war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Hä? Was ist denn jetzt los?" Die drei Freunde sahen sich überrascht an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Harry, wie wäre es mit einer Partie Zauberschach?" fragte Ron .

„Nee, da verliere ich nur wieder. Lieber Snape explodiert. Da kann Hermine auch mitspielen."

„Na gut, da mach ich auch mit. Apropos Snape, Christin und ich sind auf Malfoy getroffen. Sie hat ihm ordentlich die Meinung gesagt. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass das nicht so gut war." Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Das musst du uns jetzt aber genauer erzählen" forderte Harry sie auf, während Ron das Spiel aufbaute.

***

Christin lief die Gänge entlang. Plötzlich blieb sie vor einer großen Tür stehen und klopfte leise an.

Eine Stimme rief sie herein. Christin öffnete die Tür.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen Professor McGonagall?"

„Ja, bitte komm doch rein und setzt dich" bat McGonagall Christin.

Christin schloss langsam die Tür.

So, das war nun Kapitel 7.

Ich möchte nun Carrie, Ludigein, Draconia (nein, nicht mir selber, das ist eine andere ;o) )RealChoChang, Iko und The Divine Comedian für ihre Reviews danken!!!! DANKE DANKE DANKE!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!!

Draconia 

_ _


	9. Verschwunden

Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 

Verschwunden

** **

Sie ging auf den Stuhl zu auf den Professor McGonagall deutete. Sie setzte sich und sah McGonagall neugierig, aber auch ängstlich an. Die Nachricht, die Christin eben bekommen hatte, war an sich nicht sehr aussagekräftig gewesen, aber die Wörter ‚umgehend in mein Büro, es ist dringend', die in dem Brief vorkamen, ließen in Christins Magen ein flaues Gefühl hochsteigen.

„Professor, was ist denn passiert, dass Sie mich so schnell sprechen wollten? Irgendetwas schlimmes?"

„Nein, nein, es ist nichts schlimmes passiert, wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Ich wollte noch einmal wegen dem Unterricht mit Ihnen reden. Ich habe mich noch einmal mit Professor Dumbledore und Miss Granger unterhalten. Sie scheinen sehr schnell zu lernen. Und das ist noch stark untertrieben. Das hat uns alle sehr erstaunt. Normalerweise braucht ein – ich sage mal ‚normaler' Schüler - 1 Jahr bis er auf dem Stand ist, auf dem Sie jetzt sind. Das heißt, morgen noch einen Tag Intensivtraining und Sie können ab Montag dem Unterricht beiwohnen. Das wäre auch besser zur Eingewöhnung. Es hätte auf einige Schüler einen, na ja, einen besänftigenden Eindruck. Verstehen Sie das jetzt nicht falsch, aber es gibt hier an der Schule Schüler, die neidisch auf andere sind, wobei ich aber keine Namen nennen möchte. Sie können sich wahrscheinlich denken, wen ich meine."

Professor McGonagall drehte sich zum Kamin, in dem ein grünes Feuer brannte, welches aber keine Wärme zu spenden schien. Sie nahm eine Schale, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Darin befand sich ein rot-braunes Pulver, welches Professor McGonagall nun in Feuer streute. Kurz darauf bekam das Feuer wieder seine natürliche Farbe.

„Ich verstehe. Ich bin zwar noch nicht lange hier, aber ich habe doch schon einige ‚Erfahrung' sammeln können",sagte Christin vorsichtig. Sie wusste genau, dass Professor McGonagall Draco Malfoy und seine ‚Clique' meinte, diese aber als Lehrerin, die fair sein **musste **(natürlich gibt es auch andere Lehrer, wie wir wissen ;o) ), nicht nennen durfte.

Professor McGonagall stellte die Schale zurück und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Dort nahm sie ein Blatt Papier und gab es Christin.

„Das ist dein Stundenplan. Wir haben Fächer für dich ausgewählt, die am nützlichsten für dich sind. Die Bücher, die du benötigst kannst du dir in der Bibliothek abholen. Wir sehen uns dann am Montag im Unterricht."

Das war eine eindeutige Aufforderung das Zimmer von Professor McGonagall zu verlassen. 

Christin verließ leise das Büro und ging zurück in den Gryffindor – Aufenthaltsraum. Als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterte, war der Raum leer. Christin sah auf die große Standuhr, die neben dem Kamin stand und vermutete, dass wohl alle beim Abendessen waren. _Ich habe gerade gar keinen Hunger. Ich glaube ich geh' jetzt duschen._

Sie stapfte die Treppen zu dem Mädchenschlafzimmer hoch schnappte sich ein Handtuch und frische Klamotten und machte sich auf den Weg zum Mädchenbad der Gryffindors.

Während sie unter der warmen Brause stand und ihre Haare einseifte überlegte sie sich wieder, weshalb sie hier war. _Was ist meine Aufgabe? Mist, ich wünschte es wäre schon vorbei._ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich darf keine Angst haben. Außerdem gefällt es mir hier._ Bei diesem Gedanken huschte ein kleines Lächeln über Christins Gesicht. Fröhlich pfeifend beendete sie die Dusche, trocknete sich ab, zog frische Klamotten an und ging wieder in den Gryffindorturm. 

Dort warteten bereits ihre 3 neuen Freunde auf sie. 

Hermine platze zuerst los: „Und? Wollte Professor McGonagall wegen dem Unterricht mit dir sprechen?"

Christin nickte nur kurz.

„Wunderbar, dann bist du ab Montag in unserer Klasse. Sehr schön."

Harry, der zuerst -genauso wie Ron – nur Bahnhof verstand, ging nun ein Licht auf: „Wie? So schnell? Aber hast du denn schon alles aufgeholt? Wie geht das denn?"

Ron drehte sich zu Hermine um und machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht: „Hermine, kannst du mir mal verraten, weshalb du Harry und mir nichts mehr erzählst? Ich finde das wirklich gemein von dir. Und Harry auch! Glaubst du, dass du uns nichts mehr anvertrauen kannst?"

Hermine blickte Ron entgeistert an: „ Ich...ich...ich wusste nicht...also, meine Güte, ich dachte das ist nicht so wichtig. Verdammt noch mal Ron, jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Ihr könnt von mir aus morgen beim Üben dabei sein, damit ihr nichts verpasst. Aber ich warne euch, funkt mir nicht dazwischen, dass kann Christin sich nicht leisten. Sie braucht jede Minute, die sie bekommt, zum Üben. Okay?"

„Ja, schon gut" , murmelte Ron kleinlaut.

„Und jetzt zu deiner Frage, Harry. Christin, ist ja – in gewisser Hinsicht ‚nicht normal'.."

„Hee...!" protestierte Christin.

Doch Hermine unterbrach diese Proteste mit einem Winken: „Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden. Also, sie ist ja aus einer anderen Welt. Dort werden auch andere Maßstäbe gesetzt. Das heißt, hier ist sie eine Art Wunderkind. Sie lernt verdammt schnell. Deshalb kann sie auch schon am Unterricht teilnehmen."

„Aha, nun gut. Also, wir sind morgen bei der Übungsstunde dabei. Und wir werden dir wirklich nicht dazwischenfunken, Hermine. Versprochen." Harry hob die Hand zum Schwur und auch Ron nickte eifrig mit erhobener Hand.

Hermine hatte einen zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck, aber dann fing sie an zu gähnen. „Ich glaube, ich bin müde. Lehrer sein strengt an. Und zwar ganz schön. Gute Nacht, ich geh ins Bett!"

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett. Harry, Ron und Hermine spielten noch ein wenig Snape explodiert, aber schon bald wurden auch sie müde und verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Am nächsten Morgen waren die 4 die ersten beim Frühstück, denn sie wollte nicht zu spät mit dem Zaubern anfangen. 

Sie suchten sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer und begannen zu üben. 

„Nein, nein, so wird das nichts, Christin. Du musst dir die Vergrößerung vorstellen und zwar haargenau. Sonst klappt das nicht." Hermine fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab vor Christins Nase herum.

Sie waren gerade dabei, eine Spinne zu vergrößern, wogegen Ron laut Einspruch erhoben hatte, von den anderen aber schnell zur Ruhe gebracht wurde. Er flüchtete anschließend in die hinterste Ecke des Klassenzimmers auf einen Tisch. Man weiß ja nie.

Christin brachte die Spinne einfach nicht zum Wachsen. Sie versuchte es schon seit einer dreiviertel Stunde, doch es wollte einfach nicht klappen.

Christin schloss die Augen und atmete 2 mal tief ein und aus. Dann versuchte sie sich die Spinne in groß vorzustellen: „Engorgio". Zunächst passierte gar nichts, doch dann begann die kleine Spinne immer größer zu werden. „Juhuuuu, halleluja, es hat geklappt, endlich."

Erschöpft ließ Christin sich auf einen Stuhl fallen: „Ich würde sagen, es ist Zeit für eine Pause. Was meint ihr?"

Harry gähnte herzzerreißend: „Ich wär' dafür."

„Aber erst die Spinne wieder schrumpfen lassen, bitte. Das fände ich wirklich toll von euch!" kam es aus der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers. Ron stand immer noch auf dem Tisch und blickte ängstlich auf die doch relative große Spinne, die langsam auf ihnzukroch. 

Harry begann zu lachen, wodurch er einen bösen Blick von Ron erntete.

Hermine ließ die Spinne schrumpfen und setzte sie anschließend nach draußen ans Fenster.

Ron sprang aufatmend vom Tisch: „Ihr seid so bescheuert. Es hätte nichts anderes sein können? Etwas lebloses vielleicht?"

Ihn schüttelte es immer noch, wenn er an dieses Riesenmonster dachte.

„Nun ja....Ron, nächstes Mal mache ich die Spinne noch größer und dann schenke ich sie dir zum Geburtstag. Und man darf Geschenke doch nicht weiterschenken oder ablehnen. Das wäre unhöflich", grinste Christin.

„Haha, blöde Weiber...", schimpfte Ron, während er wütend aus dem Zimmer stapfte.

Christin bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen: „Ich glaub, ich geh ihm mal hinterher. Das war nicht nett. Bis später!" 

Und schon war sie aus der Tür verschwunden.

Harry und Hermine bleiben alleine im Zimmer zurück.

„Sag mal Harry....", begann Hermine....

„Was ist?"

„Glaubst du, dass ihr Leben irgendwie in Gefahr ist?" Hermine sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht, als sie diese 

Frage stellte. „Wenn ihr etwas passieren würde...ich weiß nicht...was würde dann geschehen, ich meine, mit den zwei Welten und überhaupt. Es ist doch ein bisschen viel Verantwortung für eine einzige Person, die bis vor ein paar Tagen noch keine Ahnung von Magie und dieser Welt hatte."

„Ich habe mir auch schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, Hermine, glaub mir. Und ich denke, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde oder sie ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllen kann, dann, dann...ich glaube, dann ist es vorbei, ich weiß nicht...aber was ich weiß ist, dass ich ihr helfen werde, wo ich kann. Wir müssen ihr beistehen, gerade weil sie fast keine Ahnung von Magie hat. Genau deswegen." Harry schaute Hermine mit sehr ernstem Blick ins Gesicht.

Dann stand er auf, ging zu Hermine, setzte sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Hey, Hermine, ich denke, dass sowohl Professor McGonagall, als auch Dumbledore ein Auge auf sie haben. Wir werden das schaffen, aber nur, wenn wir alle zusammenhalten. Wir brauchen dein Köpfchen, Rons Humor und seine Angst und mein Glück des Dummen." Harry lachte und auch Hermine zeigte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Und wer weiß, wen wir noch alles brauchen", warf Hermine in den Raum.

**Währenddessen irgendwo in den Gängen Hogwarts**

_Wo ist dieser Idiot nur hingerannt?_ dachte sich Christin, während sie durch die zahlreichen Gänge irrte.

_Ich sollte mich nicht über seine Angst lustig machen. Ich habe auch Ängste._ Sie musste an Dunkelheit denken, eine kalte, alles verschluckende Dunkelheit. Das machte ihr am meisten Angst.

Christin vernahm ein Geräusch, dass von weiter vorne zu kommen schien. _Da hat er sich also verkrochen_ dachte sich Christin, _was sage ich am besten, damit er mir verzeiht?_ Ein Lächeln huschte über Christins Gesicht, _na ja, bei Ron muss man ja nicht viel sagen, damit er einem verzeiht. _

Christin rannte um die Ecke, hinter der sie Ron vermutete: „Hey, da bist du ja, ich hab...", Christin blieben die Worte im Mund stecken.

„Ja, hier bin ich."

Christin blickte in ein blasses Gesicht und eiskalte Augen. Ein hämische Grinsen breitete sich auf Draco Malfoys Gesicht aus, der gegen die Gangwand gelehnt dastand. Er schien auf Christin gewartet zu haben. Wundersam an der Sache war nur, dass er alleine war.

„Malfoy, waswillst du?" Christin versuchte ihr Unbehagen zu verbergen.

„Was glaubst du, was ich will. Glaubst du, du kannst einen MALFOY ungestraft demütigen? Nein, das darf kein Zauberer, und erst recht kein Wesen, wie du. Du bist ja nicht mal ein Schlammblut. Du stehst noch eine Stufe darunter." Draco Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. Er wirkte hochmütiger und gefährlicher als sonst. 

Christin versuchte ihre Angst herunterzuschlucken und trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu:„ Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du so toll bist? Weißt du was, Malfoy, du tust mir leid, du bist ein NICHTS!" 

Diese Worte schrie Christin Malfoy entgegen.

Malfoys sonst graue Augen wurden bei diesen Worten schwarz. Seine Hände waren zu Fäuste geballt.

Seine Stimme war vor Wut so leise, dass Christin ihn kaum verstehen konnte: „ Nein, du bist hier das Nichts. Mein Meister wird es nicht zulassen, dass du seine Pläne durchkreuzt." Malfoy streifte die Ärmel von seinem Umhang hoch und da Christin etwas, dass ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Auf Draco Malfoys Arm war das Dunkle Mal Voldemorts zu sehen. 

_Oh nein...jetzt weiß ich, warum ich dieses komische Gefühl hatte, dass etwas an ihm anders – schlimmer – geworden ist. _

_ _

Christin wurde bleich und wich vor Malfoy zurück.

Mir einem hämisches Lachen schritt Draco Malfoy auf Christin zu:" Jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, was es heißt mich zu beleidigen."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab:" impotens!", rief er und schwarze Blitze kamen aus de Spitze des Stabes hervor und trafen Christin. Diese sank augenblicklich ohnmächtig in sich zusammen. 

Plötzlich tauchte hinter der Ecke einer der Weasley-Zwillinge auf. Fred sah Christin auf dem Boden liegen, er sah die schwarzen Funken, die noch in der Luft schwebten und er sah das Dunkle Mal auf Malfoys Arm, noch bevor dieser seinen Umhang darüber ziehen konnte. 

„Malfoy, was ist hier los?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, Weasley. IMPERIO!" wieder schossen schwarze Funken aus Malfoys Zauberstab, diesmal aber auf Fred zu. 

Als die Funken Fred trafen, spürte er einen unbeschreiblichen Schmerz, als ob seine Seele zerspringen, nein zerreißen würde.

„Nun, mein lieber Weasley, bist du endlich zu etwas gut. Los, nimm diesen Dreck da auf dem Boden und stell dich in den dunklen Gang dort drüben. Schnell und leise."

Fred nahm Christin auf die Arme und wartete in dem dunklen Gang, den Malfoy ihm gewiesen hatte. Einige Zeit später erschien Malfoy ebenfalls und stellte sich zu Weasley, der mit ausdruckslosen Augen dastand. 

Wieder erhob Malfoy den Zauberstab und flüsterte: „Diffugo", im nächsten Moment waren sowohl Malfoy, Fred und Christin, als auch der gang, in dem die drei gestanden hatten, verschwunden.

**Wieder in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem Harry und Hermine warten**

„Mmm, ich dachte, dass die zwei nach beglichenem Streit gleich wieder zurückkommen würden. Aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht. Komm, wir gehen mal in den Gryffindorturm, vielleicht sind sie dort, oder in der großen Halle.", sagte Hermine mit einem kritischen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Na dann los." Harry nahm Hermine bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her und das in einem Tempo, dass Hermine fast ihren Hut verlor.

Am Gryffindorturm angelangt, kam den beiden Neville Longbottom entgegen.

Atemlos fragte Harry den Jungen: „Hi Neville, sind Ron und Christin im Turm?"

„Nee, ich hab sie nicht gesehen, aber vielleicht sind sie unten in der großen Halle, ich wollte jetzt runtergehen, ihr könnt ja mitkommen."

Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte rief Hermine dazwischen: „Ok, wir kommen mit dir." Während sie das sagte trat sie Harry, der mit den Augen rollte, auf den Fuß. 

Die drei rannten die Treppe hinunter, die in die große Halle führte. Dort suchten sie den gesamten Gryffindortisch ab, doch nirgends waren Ron und Christin zu entdecken, halt, doch, Ron saß dort neben George und Lavender Brown.

„Ron? Hey, habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?", fragte Harry.

„Was? Wieso vertragen? Ich versteh kein Wort. Habt ihr eigentlich irgendwo Fred gesehen?"

Hermine machte ein erstauntes Gesicht: „Fred? Ist der auch verschwunden?"

„Wieso AUCH? Hermine, Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ihr wollt. Erklärt ihr mir bitte was los ist!"

„Also, Christin ist dir, nachdem du aus dem Zimmer gerannt bist, hinterhergegangen, um sich zu entschuldigen. Aber sie hat dich wohl nicht mehr erwischt; nun stellt sich die Frage, wo ist sie?", erklärte Hermine dem total perplexen Ron.

„Und du sagst, Fred ist auch verschwunden...tja, wer weiß, vielleicht ist da was im Gange....", grinste Harry.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Ach, das hätte sie mir erzählt. Aber fällt euch denn nichts auf?" Sie deutete auf den Tisch der Slytherins.

„Malfoy!", sagten Harry, George und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Genau Jungs, Malfoy ist ebenfalls nicht da. Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat, aber wenn Malfoy auch nicht mehr auftaucht, muss was passiert sein, nur was? Los, wir müssen zum Slytherinkeller!"

Die drei Jungs sahen sich entsetzt an. George ergriff zuerst das Wort: „DA willst du runter?"

„Wir müssen, ich will kein Risiko eingehen, verdammt noch mal.„ Ein Blitzen in ihren Augen verriet den Jungs, dass sie es sehr Ernst meinte.

Hermine, Harry, George und Ron machten sich auf den Weg zu der Treppe, die in die Keller führte, rannten diese hinunter und...standen ziemlich ratlos vor der Tür, denn sie wussten nicht, wie sie hineinkommen sollten. Doch da nahten schon die ersten Slytherins. 

Crabbe sah mit einem hochmütigen Blick auf die vier: „Was wollt ihr denn hier?"

Harry ergriff das Wort: „Ist Malfoy zu sprechen ? Es ist wichtig."

Goyle brummte: „ Der ist nicht da...äh, nicht zu sprechen. Und jetzt verschwindet."

Harry, Ron, George und Hermine rannten die Treppe wieder nach oben und zogen sich in die Bibliothek zurück.

Hermine saß an einem Tisch, Harry ging den Gang auf und ab, George saß auf der Tischplatte und Ron lag auf dem Boden. „Verdammt, ich wusste es. Zum Glück hat sich dieser Riesentrottel verplappert. Was machen wir jetzt?" Hermine wusste einfach nicht mehr, was zu tun war.

**Zur gleichen Zeit in einem Verlies**

„Hey, Christin, wach auf, los", Fred gab der auf dem Boden liegenden Christin ein paar leichte Ohrfeigen, damit sie wieder zu sich kommen sollte. Doch wieder half es nichts. _Das war schon der 4. Versuch. Hoffentlich wacht sie bald auf. Mist, wenn ich nur wüsste, wo wir sind. _dachte sich Fred. Er setzte sich neben Christin auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die feuchte Wand. _Hoffentlich kommen wir hier wieder lebend raus._

_ _

_ _

TBC


	10. Aufbruch

Kapitel 9 

So in Gedanken versunken, merkte Fred nicht, dass Christin, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, die Augen aufschlug.

Erst als er ein leises Stöhnen neben sich hörte, drehte er den Kopf und sah, wie Christin versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Au, mein Kopf. Uaa, mir tut alles weh. Warum ist es hier so dunkel, wo sind wir? Was ist passiert?", fragte Christin verwirrt.

„Tja, 2 von dreien kann ich beantworten, ist das nicht ein guter Schnitt", sagte Fred mit einem ironischen Grinsen, als er Christin half sich aufzusetzen. „Wir befinden uns hier in irgendeinem Verlies von irgendeinem Todesser....jedenfalls vermute ich das, da uns dieser dreckige Bastard Malfoy entführt hat. Ich kann mich jedenfalls noch daran erinnern, dass ich um eine Ecke gelaufen bin und du lagst auf dem Boden. Über dir haben seltsame schwarze Funken geschwebt, das kann nur was mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben. Außerdem hatte Malfoy das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm....er ist jetzt vollständiges und loyales Mitglied von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Aber an mehr kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Doch warte, an einen Schmerz, einen schrecklichen Schmerz."

Als Fred den letzten Satz sagte, wurde er blass und fing an zu zittern. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte Christin an.

„Langsam kann ich mich erinnern. Ich wollte mich bei Ron entschuldigen... und ich dachte er wäre das...aber es war Malfoy... und er rief irgendwas...warte...ich glaube impotens oder so...und er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet...ich weiß nicht...du warst auch da?" Christin konnte keinen anständigen Satz herausbringen. Sie holte zweimal tief Luft, um ihr Gestottere in den Griff zu bekommen. 

Inzwischen war Fred aufgestanden und hatte das Verlies untersucht. Doch er war nur auf feuchte, kalte Wände gestoßen. Keine Tür, keine Klappe, nichts. Nur Stein. Er setzte sich wieder neben Christin auf den Boden und war erstaunt, als sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. 

„Was sollen wir machen, Fred? Ich bin doch noch gar nicht so weit, außerdem habe ich den Zauberstab nicht bei mir. Ich habe Angst."

_Die habe ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben, _dachte sich Fred und legte den Arm um das Mädchen. „Wir kommen hier schon wieder raus, mach dir keine Sorgen, zusammen schaffen wir das schon." 

Fred war erstaunt, dass er in einer solchen Situation, in der er selbst Angst hatte, trösten und zuversichtlich sein konnte....und lügen konnte. Denn er war sich nicht so sicher, dass sie hier wieder rauskommen würden, jedenfalls nicht lebend. 

**In Hogwarts**

„WIR GEHEN ZU PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, KEINE WIDERREDE!" Hermine stand mit zornrotem Gesicht Ron gegenüber und brüllte ihn zusammen. „ES WÄRE UNVERNÜNFTIG UND GEFÄHRLICH, SOWOHL FÜR UNS, ALS AUCH FÜR FRED UND CHRSITIN. WILLST DU UNSER ALLER LEBEN RISKIEREN??"

Ron hatte den Vorschlag gemacht die beiden auf eigene Faust suchen zu gehen, und zwar im Hause der Malfoys, doch das war auf alles andere, als auf Hermines Zustimmung gestoßen.

Harry hielt in seinem hin - und - her – Laufen inne, ging auf Ron zu und legte seine Hand auf Rons Schulter. „ Hermine hat recht, Ron. Es wäre wirklich zu gefährlich alleine loszuziehen. Wir wissen nicht genau, wo sie sind, und wenn wir sie in Malfoy Manor nicht finden, verlieren wir kostbare Zeit. Wir müssen zu Dumbledore."

„Ja, ihr habt ja recht." murmelte Ron kleinlaut.

„Wir verlieren jetzt schon kostbare Zeit, Leute. Los, wir müssen uns beeilen. Noch sind sie am Leben, also, Fred auf jeden Fall. Ich kann das spüren. Aber wer weiß wie lange noch. Sie hat ihren Zauberstab nicht dabei, das wisst ihr" sagte George, dessen Gesichtsausdruck den anderen den Ernst der Lage wirklich bewusst machte. So ernst hatte noch niemals jemand einen der Weasley – Zwillinge gesehen. Im stand eine tiefe Trauer und eine unzubändigende Angst im Gesicht.

George drehte sich um, stürzte zur Tür hinaus, gefolgt von Hermine, die Christins Zauberstab in den Händen hielt, Ron und Harry. Sie machten sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Zimmer. Sie mussten den Professor so schnell wie möglich sprechen, sonst könnte alles zu spät sein.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape blickten erstaunt auf, als die vier Kinder in das Arbeitszimmer des Direktors stürzten. 

Doch alle drei Lehrer sahen die Angst in den Gesichtern der Gryffindors und Professor Dumbledore fragte nur: „Harry, was ist passiert?"

Doch Harry, Ron, Hermine und George fingen gleichzeitig an zu reden, so dass keiner der drei Lehrer auch nur ein Wort verstehen konnte. 

„Kinder, bitte, redet doch nicht alle auf einmal, so verstehen wir ja kein Wort", unterbrach Professor McGonagall das Durcheinander.

Plötzlich ergriff Professor Snape das Wort: „Los, Miss Granger, erklären Sie was los ist"

Sein eiskalter Ton ließ die 4 zusammenzucken.

Stotternd begann Hermine zu erzählen, was geschehen war, erwähnte dabei aber Malfoy nicht, da erstens der Hauslehrer von Slytherin anwesend war, zweitens, weil sie trotz der Situation ungern petzte und drittens, weil die 4 nicht genau wussten, ob das alles wirklich mit Malfoy zu tun hatte.

Doch Ron platzte, nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, heraus: „Wahrscheinlich hat Malfoy, äh, ich meine Draco, mit der ganzen Sache etwas zu tun. Er ist nämlich ebenfalls verschwunden."

„Wie können Sie es wagen einfach einen Mitschüler zu beschuldigen?" Snapes kalte Stimme durchschnitt die Luft.

„Aber, aber Serverus. Nicht in einem solchen Ton. Die Kindern werden einen Grund dafür haben solch schwere Beschuldigungen auszusprechen. Den habt ihr doch?" wandte sich Professor McGonagall an die vier.

„Bitte Minerva und Serverus, lassen Sie uns alleine.", sagte Professor Dumbledore plötzlich.

Die beiden angesprochenen Professoren blickten sich an und verließen dann schweigend das Zimmer von dem Direktor.

Als sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss, stand Professor Dumbledore auf, ging zu einem Fenster und schaute hinaus.  Nach einer Weile drehte er sich zu Ron, Hermine, Harry und George und sagte: „Seid ihr von dem überzeugt, was ihr gerade erzählt habt?"

Als alle vier nickten fuhr er fort: „Ich will ehrlich sein. Wir wissen, dass Dracos Vater ein Anhänger von Lord Voldemort war und ihm immer noch treu ergeben ist", bei der Erwähnung des Namens von Du-weißt-schon-wem, zuckten Hermine, Ron und George zusammen, Harry jedoch blieb ruhig, „ Ich möchte keinen meiner Schüler beschuldigen, wenn ich es nicht genau weiß.

Ich weiß nicht, ob Draco seinem Vater und somit auch Voldemort ergeben ist, oder ihm trotzt. Lucius Malfoy ist dennoch ein mächtiger Mann im Zaubereiministerium. Wir können nicht einfach bei ihm hineinspazieren und sein haus durchsuchen. Mir sind die Hände gebunden."

Die 4 Freunde konnten es nicht fassen. Hermine schlug die Hände vor die Augen, Ron sankt entmutigt zu Boden und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. George jedoch stand erst ganz ruhig mit gesenktem Kopf da, dann sah er auf und fing an zu schreien: „ VERDAMMT. MEIN BRUDER IST VERSCHWUNDEN. WENN NUR DIE GERINGSTE MÖGLICHKEIT BESTEHT, DASS ER DORT IST, WERDE ICH IHN FINDEN!"

Die anderen drei blickten George erstaunt an. So gefühlsbetont hatten sie noch keinen der Zwillinge erlebt. Aber bisher waren sie noch nie getrennt und jetzt schwebte einer von den beiden auch noch in Gefahr – und George spürte das. Freilich nicht, dass er und Christin in Malfoys Verliesen gefangen waren, aber er fühlte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Gerade deshalb machte ihn das Verhalten Dumbledores fassungslos. 

Professor Dumbledore ging langsam auf George zu, dem inzwischen die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen waren, Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung, und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter: „George, ich verstehe deinen Ärger. Und ich habe mich vielleicht etwas unverständlich ausgedrückt. Mir sind _offiziell _die Hände gebunden. Aber wenn Schüler meiner Schule in Gefahr sind, ist es meine Pflicht alles zu tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Und hier brauche ich eure Hilfe."

Hermine war neben George getreten und nahm seine Hand: „George, wir werden die beiden schon finden und heil zurückbringen."

„Danke, Hermine." George drückte ihre Hand kurz und lies sie dann los.

„Und was sollen wir tun?", fragte Harry in die kurze Stille hinein.

Professor Dumbledore ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und blickte die 4 an: „ Ich denke, dass ihr genau wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Ich versuche, euch bei eurem Vorhaben, so gut es geht, unterstützen."

„Sie, Sie meinen, wir sollen zu...dorthin....?" Ron war doch etwas blass um die Nase geworden.

„Genau, Ron. Genau das sollt ihr tun. Nehmt eure Besen und fliegt zum Haus der Malfoys. Aber ihr müsst sehr sehr vorsichtig sein. Was ihr macht, ist nicht ungefährlich. Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr euch in keine unnötige Gefahr begebt. Die Sache ist sehr Ernst."

**im Verlies**

Fred und Christin waren in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Die Schritte, die auf dem Gang wiederhallten weckten die beiden sofort.

„Wer...wer könnte das sein?" fragte Christin ängstlich.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber das verheißt nichts Gutes. Gar nichts Gutes."

Die schwere Eisentür der Zelle wurde aufgestoßen und eine große Gestalt in schwarzem Umhang und einer Kapuze über dem Kopf trat in den kleinen, kalten Raum. Die Gestalt schritt auf Fred und Christin zu, die aufgestanden waren und sich an die Wand gedrängt hatten. Mit eiskalter und schneidender Stimme begann die Gestalt zu sprechen: „Nun, du bist also das langerwartete Mädchen. Das Mädchen, das unseren Herrn und Meister vernichten wird." Ein grausames Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „Nein, dazu wird es jetzt nicht mehr kommen. Du wirst keinen Finger an unseren Meister legen." 

Mit diesen Worten holte die dunkle Gestalt ihren Zauberstab hervor und legte einen Fesselfluch auf Christin. Fred, im ersten Moment geschockt, versuchte noch, das zu verhindern, wurde aber weggestoßen. Im nächsten Moment war die Gestalt mit Christin, die Fred einen verzweifelten Blick zuwarf, aus der Zelle verschwunden. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und dann war Fred in 

Der Dunkelheit alleine.

**Wieder in Hogwarts**

Unsere 4 Freunde blickten sich betreten an. Dann ergriff Harry das Wort. „ Professor Dumbledore, wir versprechen Ihnen, dass wir aufpassen. Wir werden die zwei finden und wieder zurückbringen." Das Funkeln in Harrys grünen Augen bestätigte den Ernst der Lage. „Aber wir müssen schnell handeln, wer weiß, was sonst mit ihnen passiert. Los!"

Harry, Ron, Hermine und George drehten sich wortlos um und liefen aus Dumbledores Büro. Schnell wurden ein paar wichtige Dinge eingepackt, wie Zauberstäbe und auch Harrys Umhang, den er von seinem Vater vererbt bekommen hatte.

Die vier stiegen auf den Nordturm von Hogwarts. Da sowohl Ron als auch Hermine eher ungern flogen, setzte Ron sich mit auf Harrys Besen und Hermine flog zusammen mit George.

Sie machten sich auf, Richtung Lucius und Draco Malfoys zu Hause. Nichtsahnen, in welche Gefahr sie sich gerade begeben hatten.


	11. Sorry

Hallohallo ihr Lieben

Ui, ich muss sagen, ich schäme mich...so lange hab ich jetzt nichts geschrieben, aber ich hatte in den letzten Monaten echt überhaupt keine zeit, weil ich mich um 1000 andere dinge kümmern musste...aber ich verspreche, dass es bald weitergeht!!

Draconia


End file.
